


127. Alone

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [127]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	127. Alone

_**Sam Worthington: alone** _   
**players only. backdated. takes place the same day as Ryan leaves on his trip to Vermont.**

When Sam gets home, it's to a dark flat, the lights off, the smell almost sterile. He drops his bag by the door, flicks on every single lamp in the living room and turns on the TV to the news just so there's some feeling of company. It's been a long time since he's been on his own, coming home, fuck-- Coming back to an empty room. There'd never been a home before Ryan.

He doesn't really feel like eating but he knows if he doesn't, he won't be able to sleep and he'll end up making himself sick so he pulls a beer from the fridge and pokes through the shelves and the cupboards, trying to come up with something he's willing to make for himself. Of course, he could just order in but he doesn't feel like that either. Doesn't feel like anything. It's not like Ryan's out of touch. He'd got a text this morning saying he'd arrived safely. But it's not the same as having his lover here.

Christ. Sam knows he's being pathetic. It's only a few days, the most part of which he's at work, and that's so not fucking fair to Ryan.

Scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, Sam opens the fridge up again, determined to do for himself and stop fucking whinging.

Thinking there might be a pizza in the freezer, he pulls it open, stilling, his chest going tight as he sees the containers of food -- a lasagna, a lamb stew with all the fixings, and spaghetti with meatballs -- each with its own instructions in Ryan's handwriting.

So much for being okay with things. Seeing the food only makes it hurt more. Makes him miss Ryan more. He pulls out his phone, fingers hovering over the keypad. _Come home_ he wants to say, but he doesn't. He can't do that to Ryan. Loves him too much.

So he heats up the spaghetti with meatballs and grabs a beer from the fridge. Curls up on the couch, blindly watching whatever the hell's on, trying hard not to count down the hours.  



End file.
